sailormoondubfandomcom-20200214-history
Match Point for Sailor Moon
"Match Point for Sailor Moon" is the eleventh episode of Sailor Moon and the eleventh episode in the series overall. The episode premiered September 25, 1995 on the UPN Network. Plot Nephlite tells Queen Beryl that he can get more energy from one single person than Jedite could take from many people at once. He says that the human race is ruled by the movement of the stars, and everyone has a moment according to the position of the stars when their energy rises to its highest point, and this is when he will steal energy from them. However, Zoycite, the third of Beryl's commanders, is sure Nephlite will fail just like Jedite. Nephlite creates a mountain with a dark forest and a mansion as his base of operations, and taps into the power of the stars to see whose energy will reach its peak, and receives the image of a girl named Katie Sandler. Katie is a tennis player whom Molly has often played tennis together with, and is like an older sister to her. Meanwhile, Nephlite drives up in his car, posing as a millionaire named Maxfield Stanton. He tells Katie he is a tennis coach, and charges her tennis racket with dark energy. Afterwards, Katie gets even better as tennis, and every time she uses the racket, her energy level increases. She begins to act strange. Central Control tells Luna that the Negaverse wants to collect energy from people for some evil plan. Serena suggests training to fight the Negaverse by taking tennis lessons from Maxfield (Nephlite), and Luna says that Serena is not serious about being a Sailor Scout and if it wasn't for Amy and Raye, the Negaverse would already have enough energy. Katie, meanwhile, is starting to act mean, breaking her opponents' tennis rackets. When Molly tells Serena, she suspects the Negaverse, and decides to go and stop them on her own to show Raye and Luna. Katie attacks Serena and Molly with an energy wave from her racket, knocking out Molly. Her energy reaches its peak, and a Negamonster named Tensie appears from her tennis racket, draining her energy in the process. Serena transforms into Sailor Moon. Tensie traps Sailor Moon inside a giant tennis ball and throws her around the tennis court. Tuxedo Mask arrives and fights Tensie, eventually destroying the tennis ball that has Sailor Moon trapped. Tensie shoots fireballs at them. Tuxedo Mask stuns her by throwing a rose at her. Sailor Moon destroys Tensie with Moon Tiara Magic. Katie's energy is returned to her and she is returned to normal. She plays a game of tennis with Molly, but Serena gets hit in the head with the ball. Sailor Says :Serena: It’s hard to be brave, I know. But there are lots more ways to be brave, than fighting monsters from the Negaverse, like telling the truth when it really matters, or standing up for someone who’s totally geeked out in embarrassment. Or doing what’s right when you know it’s not anything you wanna do. :Luna: You mean like doing that homework that’s been stacking up on your bed. :Serena: Homework, heroic? No way! Notes *First appearance of new animated commercial bumper, which becomes permanent for the remainder of the series while on UPN, which uses the same graphics for both ("to" and "from"). *First episode where the opening background is seen in full (no text), which also would become permanent *First appearance of Zoycite *First and last appearance of Negamonster Tensie. Censorship *A shot of Molly's house before the scene switches to Molly and Serena speaking with each other is replaced with a shot of Serena's house. The alteration is a contradiction because, Molly's next line is "Thanks for coming over" to Serena. *The name of high school Serena attends, "Juuban Municipal Junior High School", is renamed "Crossroads Junior High School". Category:Sailor Moon episodes